Back Again
by Lina Scriven
Summary: Raven goes undercover at a *particular* high school. Mild adult themes. BBXTerra, but multiple implied ships.
1. Undercover

"Why am I the one doing this?"

Raven stood in front of the high school amidst the students entering to make the morning bell. Communicator in hand and adorn in a school uniform, she had a look that could kill.

"Starfire looks too different. Beast Boy is green. Cyborg…is a cyborg," Robin responded, "You're the only one who can really go undercover."

"And you?"

He disconnected.

"Thanks for the help," she murmured.

Entering the high school was like every nightmare Raven thought it would be. She was stuck in a hall full of people who both looked at her and ignored her. People who whispered about her but didn't ask her anything. She couldn't be thankful for a respect of her privacy because she knew they wanted to know her story.

And she wanted to know theirs. Or, at least, the Titans wanted to know one of theirs. One of the students, a student amongst Raven was a high-profile, very dangerous drug dealer. The reason she was in this school and dressed undercover was because it was her mission to identify and arrest that student.

Her schedule said she had English first. When walking in, she was awkwardly introduced by the teacher (as "Rae," to protect her identity), given a book, and directed to the seat in the back corner. They were discussing _Romeo and Juliet_ and after five minutes, Raven had assessed that she was smarter than most of her "classmates." The only way she could keep herself from falling asleep in boredom was watching her classmates, trying to decide if the drug dealer was in the class with her.

The bell rang and then it was algebra. Teacher introduction, given a book, sit in the corner. Observe the class.

Bell rang. She understood why teens hated school so much now, it was so repetitive and with no escape. Next was history. Lunch. Then Spanish. All the same, just different subjects. These were all things she had learned before, all her time pouring over books had paid off.

Then it was biology. She walked in, expecting the same routine, but who she saw in the classroom stopped her. In the second row was Terra. She sat there, leaning out of her seat listening to a friend gossip, chewing on the end of her pen. She was smiling.

Then, Raven caught her eye. She immediately sat up, ripping the pen out of her mouth and she stopped smiling. Her friend noticed her jerk and looked over her shoulder at Raven.

"What's wrong?" she asked too loudly.

"Nothing," Terra responded. She shrugged down in her seat and averted her eyes. The bell rang and the teacher introduced Raven, gave her a textbook, and sent her to the back. Terra's eyes darted, trying not to look at her.

For the eternity of the class, Raven was just watching the girl from behind. From the looks of it, Terra was trying to avoid her as much as she could. She never turned back, she never even looked up. She just stared down at her textbook, which wasn't even open to the right page. Halfway through the period, she left without a word and didn't come back. The bell rang. The end of the day bell.

"Where did she go?" one of Terra's friends asked to the other. The first shrugged. Raven just walked past them, forgetting Terra and ready to escape. Once off school grounds and away from the crowd of students, she could break into a run back to the Tower.

_I will never, ever regret being home-schooled and graduating early,_ was all she could muse on. When she got to the Tower, she took her time going to her room and changing out of the uniform and back to her usual outfit. If there was one thing she wanted to avoid, it would be Beast Boy seeing her in that get-up.

She headed to Robin's evidence room next, where she found him dusting weapons for fingerprints. He hardly looked up when she opened the door.

"How was your first day?" he asked.

"I have a lot of homework," she responded wryly.

"Cyborg will help you. If not, make Beast Boy do it, he could learn a thing or two."

She would have kept up a witty banter, but she had more serious things to say, "You'll never believe who was at the school."

"Look," he said, still working, "If you want to gossip, go tell Starfire, she'll appreciate it."

"Terra," she practically cut him off. He stopped and looked up, "Beast Boy wasn't lying. Terra goes to school in the city."

"I never thought he was lying. But I didn't even think of that."

"She's in a class with me. She saw me and hid for most of the class."

"Out of all of us, you're probably the last one she wants to see."

"I'm sure she would have reacted seeing any of us there," she said. He nodded in agreement.

"Did she say anything?"

"Nope."

"Did _you _say anything?"

"Of course not."

"Well, then I guess you just have to keep going. If she's not approaching us, maybe she'll just let us move on with our lives."

"I hope so, I-" she stopped herself.

But he knew her too well, "Say what you're thinking. You don't need to keep it in."

"I just don't want any more drama with Terra. I don't care if she wants to stay away or wants to be our friend, but, I don't think we could take it one more time."

"I know, I agree. We'll just have to see how it all pans out."

"Right," she said hesitantly. She began to walk out when he added:

"But please keep the news from Beast Boy."

She agreed.


	2. Further Investigation

**So I'm new to Fanfiction and this is my first one! I really didn't know how to submit the first chapter, which is why there's nothing on the first chapter. Naturally, I don't own Teen Titans, but I really, really wish I did! Please review, I would appreciate it!**

**Also, I've already written most of this story, so I'll update frequently (for those like me who read these in one sitting :))**

* * *

><p>It turned out that Raven and Terra were also in the same PE class. And the same art class. And the abandoned lunch table Raven sat at alone was within earshot of Terra's crowded one. Even though she came to learn about a drug dealer, she was unintentionally learning a lot about Terra. Terra and her friends talked loudly, they gossiped and giggled and made typical teenage plans like going to the movies and shopping- things Starfire would kill to do with Raven. Terra seemed quiet compared to her friends, but it must have been that she was hyper-aware that Raven was around and with open ears. Finally, by the end of the week, Terra and Raven bumped into each other in the bathroom, and Terra took it personally.<p>

"Are you kidding me?" she burst.

"Calm down," Raven immediately ordered.

"Am I being babysat or something? You guys waiting for me to erupt another volcano? I know you don't trust me, but stop snooping into my business! It's over!"

"_Terra_," Raven said sternly, "This has nothing to do with you. I'm undercover for something else," harshly, she added, "Not everything is about you."

Terra bit her lip, "Okay. Well, then, I got to go. I can't be late for class," she rushed past Raven, bumping elbows. Only when she reached the doorway did she turn back.

"Does B.B. know you're here with me?"

"He knows I'm at a high school. Only Robin knows about you."

Terra hesitated, "Please don't tell him."

"I won't." Raven said in confidence.

For the next few weeks, Raven and Terra lived in harmony. Terra grew chattier with her friends, although she still seemed aware of Raven's presence. Raven put her attention back on working on her mission, though it was with little success since she never talked to anyone. They never waved to each other. They never acknowledged their existences.

For Raven, this was by far the worst mission she ever had. While her team was fighting monsters or solving crimes all day, she was stuck in class. They joked with her about being a high schooler.

"So, Raven, what did you learn today in math?" Cyborg joked, "Are we learning about triangles? Squares? _Oh!_ Did we move on to circles?"

"It's algebra," she retorted, "We learn about equations."

"Did you like the lunch I packed you this morning?" Starfire asked, "The glorg was especially fresh this morning!"

"It was delicious," Raven lied through her teeth.

"So, come on, Raven, you must have made some new friends by now. Tell us about them!" Beast Boy prodded.

"No," Raven simply said, going back to doing her mundane homework. The rest were helping her get it done.

"Aw, come on, Raven, we need to make sure we're still better than them," Beast Boy continued. She just bit her tongue and ignored him. While she had nothing to say about friends, she felt uncomfortable whenever her mission came up around him.

"Raven," Robin said sternly, "If you want to find the student, you really need to befriend people so you can start getting information. Otherwise, all you will have gained from this is an education."

"I know," Raven said. _You have no excuses_, she told herself.

The next day when Raven came to school, she had a new approach. While she spent a lot of time watching the more social students, which Terra was a part of, she began to search to the minority of nerds. She made a list of those who raised their hands most in class, the ones who read while waiting for class to begin. She found them at lunch at their own quiet table, and with all the courage she could muster, she sat down with them.

"Hi," she said quietly, "I'm Rae, I'm kind of new here. Do you mind if I sit down?"

They looked at each other. Finally, a girl said, "Yeah, sure."

She sat down and the silence came back. The girl who spoke then said, "I'm Kira," her sleek black hair was pushed back with a headband.

"I'm Ren," the girl with a boy cut and an open book said. There were three at the table with Raven, and the third was studying flashcards and not looking up.

"Don't mind her, that's Ava," Kira said, "She has a huge history test next period, so she's not focusing on anything but that."

"Gotcha," Raven said. She casually took out her lunch and started to eat. Ren went back to her book and Kira was scribbling in a notebook while munching on a sandwich. They sat in silence again before Kira looked up and made a face.

"Ew," she said. Ren looked up too.

"What?"

"Ryan is talking to Terra. Wasn't he dating Kendall three weeks ago?" Kira asked. Raven immediately swung around and saw a boy hovering around Terra and her friends, smiling handsomely.

"I think she broke up with him because she was interested in Sam," Ren said.

"Sorry," Raven piped in, "But who are these people?"

Kira's face brightened. Raven could interpret that while Kira was studious; she enjoyed gossip as much as any other high school girl.

"Okay, so Ryan is like, the most popular guy in school. He's the typical dumb-ass football player who all the girls fawn over."

"Even Kira had a crush on him in a while," Ren said with a straight face. Kira blushed.

"Yeah, well, he's deceivingly charming. Anyway, Kendall was his girlfriend, but she had a crush on his best friend so she dumped him. Kendall's one of the cheerleaders. _So_ typical."

"Is Kendall friends with Terra?"

"Nah, Kendall is only friends with other cheerleaders. Terra's part of Mindy's group, who is really popular for no other reason but in middle school there was a rumor that she met a celebrity and everyone wanted to be her friend."

"So, then, who are Terra's two best friends?"

"That's Mindy and Amy. Mindy is the most popular girl in school and Amy used to be the second, but then Terra came along last semester. Terra is just as popular as Amy now, and people think she may become more popular than Mindy soon."

"You assess this way more than you should," Ren rolled her eyes.

Kira looked at Raven, "If you ever think I'm giving you too much information, let me know."

Raven was stunned and a tad appalled by how much this girl knew about other people's lives. But since her mission required this kind of information, she swallowed her opinion and said, "Tell me everything you know."

Raven found Robin again in the evidence room, reading through files.

"You've been here a lot," she commented, walking in.

"We're on a mystery. Unknown jewel robber. The rest are out patrolling. What's up?"

"I made some friends today."

"Good. Get any information?"

"Not yet. But I met a girl who knows more about her classmates than her classmates do, so this should be easier.

"Great. Maybe you can finally get a lead."

"Right," she said. Part of her, in the voids she always kept to herself, she wanted to tell him a boy had been talking to Terra. That it looked like she was moving on. But, as she had said, she wanted to stay away from drama with Terra and that included not gossiping about her. So she said nothing and left.


	3. Discovered

A week later, Raven was getting gossip almost every lunch period from Kira, but none of it seemed of use towards her mission. The rest of Titans were cracking down on their mystery, clocking in patrolling or researching at all hours of the night to crack where their thief. One Saturday, they were all sitting in the main room. Raven was doing her homework, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg were all perusing police logs and newspaper clippings, and Robin was scanning articles of what the jewel thief had taken. In the silence, Cyborg slammed his hand down, almost crushing the table.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Beast Boy piped.

"This is driving me insane!" he cried, "We've been at this for days and we can't get anything!"

"We'll get there," Robin said, "It just takes some time."

"Some time?" Cyborg almost yelled, "Robin, I slept for three hours last night. We haven't been like this since we were tracking down Slade. I need a break!"

"I know what you mean," Beast Boy groaned, "My beauty sleep is seriously suffering from this bad guy."

"And I am hungry," Starfire chimed in, "We have all been so busy, there has been no time to purchase any food."

Robin assessed his team, noticing the exhaustion and disappointment in their eyes. Most of the time, when he made decisions, it was in the best interest of the law. But sometimes, he had to make choices that helped his teammates the most.

Fifteen minutes later, they were sitting at their favorite pizza place.

"Robin, this was the best idea you've had all month," Beat Boy said, "We should get the supreme vegetarian pizza."

"Nah-uh, meat lover's. That's the best," Cyborg disagreed.

As they began their age-old argument over their pizza order, Raven caught a faint conversation just barely out of earshot. She turned around and saw a couple entering the balcony, talking casually. The golden blonde hair was a dead giveaway.

She had seen Ryan talking to Terra more than once during school. Sometimes he came up to her at lunch, sometimes they walked together in the hallway. Raven had noted these talks in the back of her head, but she tried to stay focused on something else. She never thought their casual conversations could turn into something outside of school.

Beast Boy hadn't noticed them yet, but it wouldn't be long, he would notice her voice from anywhere. All Raven could hope was that Terra would notice them first and ask Ryan if they could leave before the rest of the other Titans caught what she had seen.

But it wasn't that easy. Just as she was turning back around to listen to their argument, Robin already noticed the ex-Titan's arrival. He looked at Raven with a silent question and she could only ignore it so he would follow suit.

"Friends, could we not yet a pizza that is half vegetarian and half full of different meats?" Starfire chimed in. The two boys shrugged.

"Yeah, well, I guess," they mumbled simultaneously. The waitress came by and they ordered.

"So, I was looking at some articles today," Robin started up, "And they seemed to point to this one particular man-"

"Robin," Cyborg interjected, "If this is about the jewel thief, we're not talkin' about it. We're takin' a break."

Robin sighed, "Right." Their conversation lulled.

"So, what's new with everyone?" Beast Boy giggled nervously. Everyone shrugged and they realized that they had spent so much time working, not much else was happening.

Raven could hear Terra's voice in the silence, but just barely. She had to keep up the conversation to cover it up so Beast Boy would not notice. But what to say, what to say…

"I- uh- got an A on my math test," she said shamelessly. Spending so much time with the nerds in school, she didn't know what else to talk about.

"Raven, you already graduated. Of course you aced it," Beast Boy said, bored. Raven sulked and looked away, trying to think of another conversation starter.

But then, there it was. Piercing through the silence was that distinct giggle. Their entire table heard it and as Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy turned around, Robin and Raven exchanged worried glances.

"Yo, is that Terra?" Cyborg said, awestruck.

"It is," Beast Boy said, "She looks so…different."

He was referring to the purple shirt and jeans she was wearing, a complete transformation from her wardrobe before she turned to stone.

"Who is that boy with her?" Starfire asked. Robin's face landed in his palm.

Starfire must have spoken too loud, because Terra suddenly turned around. She made eye contact with all the Titans, and immediately jumped back around in her seat. She shrugged down lower, trying to be invisible.

"I don't know, Starfire, but I wish I did," Beast Boy said.

"Just leave her alone and respect her privacy," Raven said quickly. They ignored her.

"Guys, seriously," Robin chimed in, "Leave her alone. Don't stare at her when she's respecting our space."

The waitress came back with the pizza and the Titans' attention was averted, with the exception of Beast Boy. He was still watching Terra and Ryan, leaning forward to hear them although now Terra was talking softly since she knew they could hear her.

"Beast Boy, have a slice of your meatless pizza," Starfire cooed. He did not move.

"Let it go, dude," Cyborg said. Beast Boy ignored him.

"Beast Boy, turn around. That's an order," Robin said. Sulking, he turned around and faced his teammates, half-heartedly taking a slice.

A minute later, they saw Terra rushing out, dragging Ryan behind her by the hand. As the team watched her leave, she turned her head away, her blonde hair blocking her face.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys are enjoying this! Please review, I'm brand new here and would love some feedback because I want to improve my writing! ^^<strong>


	4. A Response

"You're going to school with her?" Beast boy was screaming once they got back to the Tower, "You're going to class with her and you didn't tell me?"

"We were afraid of your reaction," Raven said, "Now I notice that you're actually taking it quite well," her sarcasm bit.

"How can you just watch her every day? She needs to come back and be with us! She's a Titan, she's a hero!"

"Dude, she doesn't _want_ to come back," Cyborg said, "She already told you that."

"She doesn't have powers anymore," Starfire chimed in.

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy," Robin said, "But we're not going to harass a girl who doesn't want to associate with us. Let her go."

Beast Boy, tears welling, tore past his friends, running down the hall. Raven could feel his pain piercing through her.

"He's still not over her," she said quietly. Robin nodded.

"He just needs some time."

"You keep saying that…"

"Well, maybe he needs more time."

She said quietly, "Maybe his time is up."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ryan yelled as Terra dragged him out of the pizza place. Once they were a block away, she let up on her grip and he yelped, "What the hell was _that_ all about?"

"I-I realized I didn't like that place," she said, "We should go somewhere else."

"You're lying," he said, "I know because you're a terrible liar."

_Then you know nothing about me,_ she thought in the farthest part of her mind.

"You didn't want to be seen by the Titans, wasn't it? They were looking at you."

"Look, I don't want to talk about it. Can we just go somewhere else? I-I think there's a sushi place down the street."

"Do they know you? Are you friends with them?"

"Why do you care?"

He grabbed her chin. He could have been rough-like Slade- but he wasn't. He gently touched her, brought her eyes to his and said, "Hey, don't get snappy," he said. His voice was soft, nonviolent, "I just want to know. I just want to know more about you."

He wasn't threatening. For once in her life, she did not feel she was hiding anything. No out of control powers, no eventual betrayal. She could have a life with no secrets.

"I used to be friends with them, but things changed."

He brushed her cheek, "I understand. Let's go to the sushi place." He held her hand, and they were off.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you SO much for all the reviews and encouragement, you guys! It makes me more motivated to write! Please keep reviewing, I really want to know what you all think! I hope you guys enjoy where this story goes. ^^<strong>


	5. A Wild Party

**Thankyouthankyouthankyou for everyone who is reviewing! I really want to become a good writer for this kind of genre, it's my dream job to write comic books or cartoons. :)**

* * *

><p>On Monday morning, Raven was back in her school uniform and back sitting in class. She hoped that the encounter with Terra wouldn't change their mutual ignorance at school. There were no problems, thankfully, but the student body had an overload of gossip to whisper about in the halls. She assumed it would be about Ryan and Terra's date but when she got to lunch, Kira hadn't even heard of it.<p>

"You saw Ryan and Terra out together? Oh my god, you have to tell me everything."

"I didn't see it," Raven lied, "I just heard it."

"Well, they would go out together, he's been hanging over her so much lately."

"Then what has everyone been whispering about lately?"

"Oh, there's like some huge party this weekend. You know, drinking. They're all excited cause the person who's hosting it's parents are going to be away."

"Are you guys going?" Raven asked.

"No way!" Ren and Ava both said simultaneously.

"I mean, it might be fun…" Kira hinted.

"No," Ren and Ava both objected.

When they returned to looking at their books, Raven winked at Kira. She could get another step closer to her drug dealer.

So that Friday, instead of getting ready for their night patrol like the rest of the Titans, she was pacing in front of Starfire's room. She collected her energy, held her breath, and knocked.

"Come in!" Starfire sang. Raven opened the door and shut it quickly.

"Starfire, I need your help," she said, "But you can't tell the boys."

"Um, I do not like to keep the secrets from my friends."

"You'll like this one. I need you help me get ready," she cringed at the oncoming words, "For a party."

Starfire squealed, "I have the perfect outfit for you!" she yelled.

"The whole tower doesn't need to know!"

Starfire wasn't listening. She was already digging through her closet, throwing her uniforms aside until she came across one particular dress. It was dark blue and long enough that it would go down to almost Raven's knees. It had thick straps, and a modest but scooped collar.

"That," Raven said, "Is actually not bad."

"I bought it knowing this day would come when you would want to wear a dress!" she giggled as Raven's slight smile slid off.

Within minutes, Raven was out of her outfit and into the dress, her hair combed and half-up, and her make-up applied. Starfire was taking pictures when Raven decided she had enough of playing dress-up and snuck out of the Tower. She had told the boys she was going undercover. She had not told them where.

She met Kira a few blocks away from the party. Like Raven, she was also transformed out of her everyday cardigan and jeans and into a cutesy dress. They exchanged hellos and headed out to the party. Kira couldn't stop chatting and giggling. Raven wanted it to be over.

When they got to the party, Kira was scanning for the drink table while Raven was scanning the people. With all the teenagers drunkenly running around her, there had to be drug dealer here for those who wanted something more than a buzz.

"Here you go!" Kira had already poured herself and Raven a dark brown, fizzy drink, "I didn't put anything in it because I didn't know what you liked."

She peered into Kira's drink, "Are you drinking water?"

Kira shook her head with a wild smile.

"I'm not carrying you home," Raven warned.

The warning apparently never made through Kira's ears. Only two hours into the party, Kira had consumed so much that she was already tossing it up in the toilet. Before anyone else could touch her, Raven was at her side, holding her hair back. She then had to get water in Kira's system, make sure she could stand on her feet, and then help her walk home.

"I'm fiiiine," Kira slurred.

"You won't say that in the morning," Raven countered.

Raven hadn't seen much at the party. Between being dragged to dance with Kira, and then taking care of Kira, she didn't have the time. What she did see, however, was Terra and Ryan again, sitting in a corner together, his arm around her. Drinks in hand, they were talking to others, but oftentimes, he would fit his head next to hers so he could whisper in her ear. She would giggle. That giggle that used to pierce the Tower.

"Rae, I'm tired," Kira complained.

"We're almost home. Your parents can put you into bed."

"My parents aren't home. They're on business trips for the weekend."

Raven sighed, readjusting Kira's arm around her neck. Ryan and Terra had to be a couple now, it was obvious. Everyone would be talking about it at school on Monday.

She couldn't figure out who the drug dealer was, why was she caring about Terra and Ryan? Terra was minding her own business, as was Raven. Terra had her own life, her own friends, she was finally happy.

Then an image of Beast Boy flooded her mind. Beast Boy, with tears in his eyes when he came home the night they were betrayed. The day she was turned to stone. Last Saturday, when he saw her again.

She was finally happy, but he was still hurting.

Raven walked Kira to the house and carried her up the stairs to her bedroom.

"I'm fine, Rae, I can do it myself."

There was so much on her mind.

"I'm going to watch you for a bit. To make sure you don't get sick. Just go to sleep."

But all she could do now was be a hero to her friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :D<strong>


	6. And Back Again

**You guys, seriously. Thank you SO much for all the amazing compliments. I almost cried I was so happy. I never really share my work with others, so it gave me such an ego boost. You are all so sweet! Please also tell me anything you think I could do better on, because I still want to improve!**

* * *

><p>It was midnight. It was a weekend night, so the Titans were still awake, unwinding from their evening of patrol. Starfire was concocting a late night snack, the boys were playing videogames.<p>

"Where did Raven go for patrol? She sure is taking a while," Cyborg said in between racing rounds.

"I don't know. She just said she had to go undercover," Robin said, "Round 3, winner take all!"

They played another round before the phone rang. It wasn't their typical communicator line, just the regular telephone, a number only a Titan knew.

"Must be Raven," Robin said, "Maybe she needs help."

"Maybe she just needs a ride home. Undercover with high schoolers on a Friday night, maybe she's trashed," Cyborg joked.

"That would never happen," Beast Boy laughed. He picked up the phone, "Hey, you need a ride home? We heard you were a wiiiiild party."

Starfire clapped her hands over her mouth, knowing now she would get in trouble for telling the boys, even though she hadn't told at all.

But Beast Boy's smile melted off. He sat forward and they all leaned in.

"Beast Boy?" Terra's soft voice.

"Terra," he whispered back, "Why-why…what's up?"

"Can I talk to Raven?"

"Raven? Why Raven?"

"I need to speak to her."

"Why can't you speak to me?"

"I…please put Raven on the phone," her voice was dismal. Hopeless.

"She's not here. Terra, what's wrong?"

Terra sighed, her breath buzzing through the phone, "I got arrested. Can you bail me out?"

He did not hesitate, "Sure," he hung up the phone and sat up, "I'll be back soon."

"Whoa whoa, where do you think you're going?" Cyborg said. The rest crowded in his way.

"We don't help criminals, Beast Boy. She got arrested for a reason," Robin said.

"I don't care. I'm gonna go get her."

"Please, Beast Boy, you must let her go. She can take care of herself," Starfire said.

"No!" Beast Boy yelled, pushing them all aside, "I don't think you understand! Terra needs my help! Terra has always needed someone's help! She has needed help with control and right and wrong and trust and all sorts of things! But she's good on the inside, she's got good intentions deep down. She doesn't just do bad things to do bad things! And I'm gonna go get her, I'm gonna go save her. I'll save her as many times as it takes until she can learn how to handle herself."

Cyborg and Starfire stepped aside. Robin got in his face and said, "Do what you need to do. Just be careful."

And he stepped aside.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is a REALLY short chapter and someone had mentioned making longer chapters, but I like it like this because it's the defining chapter. I hope you liked it and like where this is going. Please review this chapter because it is really defining what I'm up to :)<strong>


	7. Unraveling

Police records indicated that there had been an underage party that was broken up, one teen had been arrested for small possession of drugs. Beast Boy got to the police station, saw Terra waiting behind bars and looking away.

"I'm here for her," Beast Boy said to the officer. He unlocked the cell and Terra slowly walked out. They said nothing until they left the station.

"Drugs?" Beast Boy asked, bewildered, "I thought maybe your powers went off again! But drugs?"

"Beast Boy, I can explain," she said quietly.

"Oh, you better. Listen, Raven's been at your school for the past few months trying to find a drug dealer! Don't tell me that's you!"

"No, of course not! Listen, I need you to calm down before I tell you this because it's not going to be easy."

He bit his lip, but in a moment, took a deep breath and calmly said, "Okay. What is it?"

"I've been dating this guy Ryan, a little bit. We've only been together for a few days, but, it's official. Then, when the police broke up the party, he scrammed and told me to put this baggy in my purse. I didn't know what it was, so I did, but the police searched me, and now they think I was possessing drugs."

Her eyes welled up. Terra had been a liar, but when she lied, she couldn't have the emotions to go with it, "You were framed?" he asked the obvious.

"Beast Boy, I have to go to court. If they find me guilty, I'm going to go to jail."

"So, Ryan is the drug dealer?"

"He must be. Beast Boy, can you tell them I'm innocent?"

He looked at her, her hopeful eyes. He had seen those eyes so many times. He wanted to hug her, the way he always wanted to when she looked to him. But now, it wasn't affection in her eyes. She was merely looking for a favor, looking for help with nothing in return even though she knew that his heart was now a rock, sinking into his stomach.

This was why she had called Raven. Raven didn't have the emotional attachment. Raven's heart wouldn't have stopped beating when she heard Terra's voice on the phone.

"If you're innocent, we have to prove it. But it's not that easy."

She swallowed, "I'll do anything."

She could sense his disconnect. He wanted to be close to her, but he was too afraid, he knew she didn't want him. She let tears run down her face. _If only you knew_, she thought,_ how much I wish I could still love you._

Raven came home in the wee hours of the morning. She came home so early she had to call Cyborg on her communicator to let her in. He unlocked the security system from inside and she tiptoed in. Starving from staying up so late, she turned on the light in the main room to have a snack before bed. After half-heartedly pouring a bowl of cereal and heading to the couch to eat, she screamed when she saw someone lying there. Her cereal and milk splashed out her bowl and the person lying on the couch was drenched in her snack. That someone screamed as well.

"TERRA!" Raven screamed, "What. Are. You. Doing. Here."

The rest of the Titans heard the screaming and were running into the room one at a time.

"Geez, Raven, maybe if you weren't out partying all night, you would have been able to take a distress signal!" Terra bit back.

"Yo, check Raven. Who knew she'd ever wear a dress," Beast Boy joked. Raven turned around, eyes bright red, demanding an explanation.

"Terra's now in on your mission. Turns out she knows who the dealer is and can help us catch him in the act."

"Him?" Raven asked, turning to Terra.

"It's Ryan," Terra said timidly, "I didn't know until tonight."

"You mean to tell me that out of every boy in that high school, you decided to date a top-notch criminal."

"Hey, it's not like he told me."

"Let's not fight about this anymore," Robin the mediator said, "We're all going to have to work together if we want to prove Terra is innocent and catch Ryan."

Raven turned back to Terra with a stern, questioning scowl.

"To prove…what?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Ryan framed me with the drugs," Terra confessed.

Raven bit her lip. She could feel her anger boiling, red rising into eyes, but she took in a breath and subdued the emotion. She turned to her fellow Titans.

"Whatever it takes to catch a villain," she said.

"We help the innocent too," Robin reminded her. She could feel the anger mount again and she took a few deeper breaths, trying to meditate within the moment, before responding.

"Have you come up with any plans for catching him?"

The Titans shook their heads, "It's your mission," Robin said, "You're the one with all the resources. We're only here to help."

"I can help too," Terra said meekly. Raven ignored her.

"It's late," was all she said, "Everyone should go back to bed."

She wasn't the leader, but it was an order.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews everyone! I appreciate any feedback, little or small, negative or positive, funny or serious. I hope your enjoying my work 3<strong>


	8. Now Don't Laugh

**Hi guys! Sorry for the later update, I was exploring Northern England this weekend (I'm new to the UK). I know I usually update really fast, but school has started, so it may slow down...I hope you'll still follow though!**

* * *

><p>The sun was rising. The Titans slept through it. Robin slept belly up like a soldier, Cyborg attached to wires, Starfire's hair draped off her bed, Beast Boy tossing and turning, Terra snoring.<p>

There had been many nights when a Titan pulled an all-nighter in the evidence room, but before tonight, that Titan had been Robin. Now, Raven, back in the comfort of her uniform, was sitting at the table, going through newspaper clippings and police logs. Her eyes sagged as she sipped on caffeinated tea.

_Why does Robin mean that this is my mission?_ she internally complained, _I didn't even want this mission, he made me do it. I know nothing more than they do about this criminal._

The only knowledge she had compared to them was knowing he was a true high school student. He was on the football team. He dated popular girls. He was a stereotype.

But he wasn't. He was a criminal. He lived a life no other criminals did, just covering his identity with a high school alias.

She researched into the day. The Titans found her, one by one, urging her to go to bed in their own way.

"Raven, you need to take a break. You're letting this get to your head."

"Dude, chill out. It's all going to be fine."

"Friend Raven, I do not like seeing you in this condition. Please, go to bed now, yes?"

"Raven. It's time to take a break. That's an order."

"This is my mission, not yours. I'm the leader here," she said.

The sun reached its peak and fell back down into sunset. They all brought her meals, urging her to take a break, but she waved them off.

Finally, when the sun had set, Robin came in and sat next to her.

"It's dinnertime," she said nonchalantly, "You should be eating with the rest."

"I could say the same to you," he said with the same tone.

"I'm on a lead here," she said, "I'm not stopping."

"I'm not asking you to stop. Do you need any help?"

"No," she robotically said, "Go to dinner."

"Why are you so hooked on getting this done right now? You need to sleep."

"Is Terra still in the Tower?"

"Yeah. She's eating dinner with them."

"Well, that's why. She needs to leave."

"Why? Why are you so dead set against her?"

This time, she let her anger flare, "I'm not against her!" she yelled. She swallowed and lowered her voice, "I just wish she would pick to keep us or leave us."

"Care to explain?"

Raven kept her eyes averted from him, "I don't mind Terra. She's a person, she was our friend. She's done some heroic things. But she keeps coming and going. She keeps pushing us away and pulling us back in. It's like, whenever we get attached, or when we get used to her gone, she changes it and sends everyone in emotional overload.

"I mean, have you seen Beast Boy every time? His emotions, they just flounder like a fish out of water. She breaks him every time. It's like she destroys part of him every time.

"And I can't let that happen to a teammate of mine anymore. If she needs our help, she needs our help. But that's all this is."

She went back to going through her papers. Robin could not speak. There was nothing to say, but, "So, what do you suggest we do to catch him?"

"Well, it's a bit untraditional. It'll take some more undercover work, but I think it's the best way to deal with the situation."

"What kind of undercover work?"

"He's a high school student, right? High school students have high school events. They have traditions. He obviously has high school clients, why else would he carry drugs to a high school party? High school students make poor decisions, especially at events that are important to them. Therefore, if I'm right about this kind of dealer and his kind of client, we can catch him right in the act."

"But where's the act?"

She sighed, "Now, don't laugh."

From her stack of papers, she pulled out a small flier, bright pink with large letters. Images of balloons surrounded the text in the middle. Robin's eyes popped from the eyesore.

"Seriously?" he said.

"I'm certain," she said, "We're going to catch him in the middle of his prom."

* * *

><p><strong>As always, I love criticism. Review please :3<strong>

**Also, I did not notice how short these chapters were until they started being posted. These chapters were written before people were pointing them out. The chapters coming are longer, so don't fear! :)**


	9. Rhinestones, Pastels, and Glitter

**Thanks for the reviews guys, you keep me going! I'm getting a little nervous about how I can keep up my posting speed because I'm catching up to where I'm currently writing and school is going into full swing. But you guys make me want to write more! You are all so encouraging!**

**Also, this is a longer chapter so I hope you're ready!**

* * *

><p>Had this been when Terra was a Titan, she would have been against going to prom. She would have been against buying a sparkly dress, going out and getting her nails done, and taking pictures with other just as made-up girls. She would have preferred to go camping. But, now, when Raven stated she would have to go to prom with Ryan, her response was, "That means I can't break up with him yet?"<p>

"Absolutely not," Raven said, "In fact, don't even tell him you got arrested. If he thinks everything is okay, the more of a chance we have for catching him.

"Cyborg and Starfire, you two are going to volunteer as chaperones for the event. You both look old enough to have graduated.

"Robin's going to be my date to the prom."

"Robin?" Beast Boy squealed, "Come on, you know I'd be a much more fun date."

Terra giggled. Beast Boy smiled and Raven's heart sank. Her facial expression did not change.

"You're green. Therefore, you'll be hiding in the rafters during the prom."

For the next hour, she explained to the Titans her plan to catch Ryan in the act. She had maps already made of the high school, attack patterns planned out, ways to keep the arrest minimal and low profile so the other students could enjoy their prom. For the quietest Titan, she was finding her voice, taking her mission to heart and rising to the occasion. Every once and a while, Terra and Beast Boy would exchange glances and Raven would look up and ask them to focus. Robin could see, in her little gestures and ways, that watching Beast Boy reattach to Terra was heartbreaking to Raven. Unlike Beast Boy, she was mature enough to know the outcome of this rekindling relationship, and she couldn't bear to watch it play out.

When Raven finished explaining and the plan had been set, she said calmly, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. Terra, you better head home. Your parents are probably worried."

"They're okay," she said, "I told them I'd be out."

"I don't think you understand," Raven said, "You need to be undercover now, the same way I am. You have to go about your life as if you don't know us. And that includes being here."

Preparing for an undercover attack was much more involved than any normal attack. Not only did they have to learn attack patterns, signals, different arrest scenarios, but they had to buy prom tickets, let the high school know their plan, and buy appropriate undercover outfits. Starfire took the initiative to make their undercover scheme look legitimate going as far as booking an appointment for Raven to have her nails done and flipping through magazines on how to do her hair. She also rented a tux for Robin (a _real one_, not the pull-off one from Kitten's prom that she nagged him about for two weeks following) and made the two learn popular music that would be played. In the end, it looked like the group was really going to prom, not preparing a major arrest.

One major errand that had to be done before prom was buy a prom dress. Raven hadn't even thought of the task, it was Starfire that dragged her out one Friday evening to the mall against Raven's countless protests.

For an alien, Starfire understood malls perfectly. She spent so much time studying a teenage girl's Earthly ways, that at some point, she surpassed Raven's understanding.

"Friend Raven, what color were you thinking for your dress?" Starfire was eyeing a bright yellow floor length adorned in rhinestones.

"Uh, black?"

Starfire shrieked, "Absolutely not! You must wear an appropriate dress! One that is vibrant and full of life!"

"Fine," Raven said with gritted teeth, "But no glitter."

Starfire looked defeated, but searched within Raven's criteria.

"That looks so beautiful! You _have _to try it on."

While Starfire mindlessly shopped, Raven's ears grasped at a voice she barely recognized through the dull chatter in the store.

"I don't know, it looks like it might be a little tight."

"You're a stick, Terra. It'll rock your figure!"

Mindy, Amy, and Terra. Terra was holding up a little light blue dress shadowed entirely in glitter. Each of them had a number of dresses flopped over their arms.

"Ryan will think you look great in it!" Amy exclaimed. Raven looked closer to see how Terra would respond. She could imagine her becoming visibly uncomfortable, quietly whispering a half-hearted agreement, letting Amy and Mindy interpret that she didn't have feelings for Ryan anymore.

But instead, Terra grinned and said, "You think?" holding up the dress to herself.

_Terra's a really good liar,_ Raven noted. Then, the realization echoed that she already knew Terra as a liar and her heart panged. The image of Beast Boy as a dog curled around Terra's heart box on her bed swam into her mind.

"Friend Raven, I have chosen some dresses I think you will appreciate. Here, we will try them on?" Starfire broke Raven out of her spying.

"Sure," Raven said. As they walked to the fitting room, Raven could see Terra and her friends doing the same. Terra hadn't noticed her yet and through the dress displays that separated the groups, Raven could see Terra in her new life.

Out of this whole mission, the most interesting part of it was seeing Terra when Terra hadn't seen her yet. In the hallways, in art class, right now in the mall. When Terra thought she was alone, when there was no one who knew her past around, she let loose and let her full personality shine.

She was, with no other description, a typical teenage girl. She was carefree. She smiled. She showed a general interest in school but preferred her friends over studying. At this point in time, her biggest worry was prom. Her thoughts were occupied with boys and her appearance and what she was doing on Friday night.

And, compared to the girl she was, Raven couldn't blame her for wanting to be this girl. Before they met her, Terra was a threat. She was an unintentional menace just looking for acceptance. She searched for anyone to show her love, and as Raven remembered all too well, once she found love from the wrong person, she clung to it until it was almost too late.

Terra finally had acceptance. Girls her age vowed to be her friend forever and boy was taking her out to the most important night of her life. She was finally living and doing no harm.

Maybe she was finally happy.

Terra never noticed Starfire and Raven that night, the fitting room was so crowded with girls searching for their dream dress that they were never caught. But every once and a while, she could hear the trio loudly talking and obnoxiously laughing. It was safe to say Terra had moved on from the Titans. She had left and planted her roots somewhere else and was happy without them.

Raven's heart panged again. This time, it wasn't for Beast Boy. Terra and she, they had been friends. They held fond memories of each other, memories that had been tainted by Terra's betrayal but still happy memories. Raven had held onto those memories with even the slightest hope that they could happen again. Terra had those memories too, but had wiped them out for better company.

And for that brief moment, consumed in her thoughts while slipping into a prom dress in the privacy of the tiny fitting room, Raven let one thought slide from the forbidden fortress of her mind to a whisper only she could hear.

_I miss her._


	10. It's Okay To Love Someone

**Hey guys! Wow, we're getting close to the end of the story! In all honesty, I'm not too sure how this is going to end. Might do two endings, just to please both ideas I have. Anyway, enough of my thoughts, onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Just like every other teenager in the city, the day of prom was a mad scramble for the Titans. Almost as soon as Raven woke up, she was dragged out by Starfire for her nail appointment.<p>

"Starfire, I'm in charge of this mission. I can't go out and sit in a salon for two hours."

"The boys know their duties. We must make this look like we are really going to prom."

But when Starfire sat next to Raven at the salon, Raven realized this was more than an elaborate fake prom for Starfire. This was girly bonding time.

The boys were given orders to wake up at a decent hour and do their daily training routine. Then, Robin and Beast Boy were to go to the high school and map out the prom and strategic spying positions. This was a duty that could have been done successfully by only one of them, but Raven had specifically sent out both of them. While they were out, Cyborg was to call Terra and let her know the plan and where she would be needed. This communication was not to be known by Beast Boy. Raven wanted them as separated as possible.

Robin was also given specific orders to not let Beast Boy out of his sight. Raven had a sense that him knowing it was Terra's important day would make him want to see her. Make him want to confess his love to her. Make him convince her not to go with Ryan. The mission Raven had worked so hard on, and all of Beast Boy's progress of getting over her, could not be destroyed by today.

After the nail appointment, Raven was antsy to have a team meeting, but Starfire instead lured her in her bedroom to have her hair done. With some of Starfire's Tamarean force, Raven was sitting on a pillow on her floor as Starfire tried to do her hair.

With no other options, Raven opened her communicator, "Calling all Titans, please report to Starfire's room. Immediately."

Within a minute, Cyborg strolled in, "Whoa," he stopped short, "Raven, when did you get hair extensions?"

"What," Raven's eyes glazed over, "Starfire, what are you doing to me?"

"It will be beautiful, Friend Raven! Just trust me," she neglected to mention that Raven's hair at the moment was swirled like cupcake frosting.

"Right," Raven turned back to Cyborg, "How did the phone call go?"

"Very well. Terra has agreed to try and stay at Ryan's side all night. We're assuming at some point he will tell her not to follow in order to do his drug transaction. It's then that she will notify Star or I about it and we'll call you guys to arrest him."

"Good. Did it sound like she was going to go through with it?"

"I mean, her hair was done up and she took the call. If she wasn't, I don't think she'd be getting ready for prom or talking to us. If she didn't want to do it, she probably would have fled the city by now."

"Right," Raven said, "Where's Beast Boy and Robin?"

"Robin said they'd be back in a few minutes. Star, you may want to use less than twenty hairpins."

"Her hair won't stay up!" she sounded frazzled.

"Star, we're trying to be undercover here. My hair can't be taller than Robin's."

"Are you making fun of my spikes?" Robin stepped in, "Whoa. Raven, how many ribbons do you need?"

"Star. Fire. Subtle. Please," Raven said, her tone getting darker by the minute. This time, Starfire took the hint, "How did mapping out the high school go?"

"Good. We have set places for everyone. Cyborg's going to be at the entrance taking tickets and Starfire is going to serve punch. We also went through the rafters and there's enough open spaces so Beast Boy can keep an eye from above at all times."

"Where is he, anyway?"

Robin swallowed, "Funny you should mention him."

"Robin," Raven's eyes immediately grew fierce, "Where is Beast Boy?"

"I may have lost sight of him while mapping out the high school."

Starfire was still in the middle of maneuvering Raven's hair, but Raven stood up anyway, "You _lost him._"

"Hey hey hey!" they heard a voice down the hall, "I'm not lost! Geez, you talk like I'm a lost puppy," Beast Boy stepped in with his goofy smile. Raven grabbed him by the collar.

"Where did you go?"

"Gee, Rae, why are you so mad I left? I got you a present!"

She loosened her grip and from behind him, he presented a clear box.

"It's for tonight!"

Through the box's foggy exterior, Raven could make out a flower. A white rose, adorned with a dark blue ribbon and the slightest bit of glitter to make it sparkle in the light.

"I was going to give one to Terra," Beast Boy explained, "But then I remembered that was her date's job, and I knew Robin would forget to give you one."

"Hey," Robin said, but he couldn't deny the truth.

"It's okay, I forgot to get him one too," Raven said.

"I DIDN'T!" Starfire yelled. Out of nowhere, she pulled out a similar looking box with an unnatural dark purple flower, the color that matched Raven's daily robes.

"Beast Boy," Raven said, slightly blushing, "This is beautiful."

"Hey, well, it's your prom night. And your mission. You did a great job on it."

"We're not finished yet, yo," Cyborg said, "Ya'll gotta finish getting ready so we can actually _go_ to the prom and catch this guy."

"Right!" Starfire shrieked, "Raven, we need to finish your hair!"

Raven backed up, "Don't worry, I think I can finish what you started. You better help the boys get spruced up. And you need to get ready too."

"But Raven-"

"That's an order," Raven countered.

Raven stepped into the privacy of her room, doing some deep breathing to calm down. She looked in the mirror to see the mess Starfire had done with her hair: the failed French twist that toppled on top of her head with ribbons streaming out of it. There were hairpins unstable enough to pop out and fly across the room. There were hair extensions snapped in somewhere too, since her hair was too short to actually do anything with.

One by one, she took the hair pins and the ribbons out and her hair fell into its normal place. The hair extensions matched her hair color, and she realized how much work and how much money Starfire must have put into finding ones identical to her bluish hair. She left them in.

She knew a few ways to twist her hair back and in moments, her hair was in a half-up ponytail that wasn't fancy enough for prom, but fancy enough for her. She clipped in a barrette she found lying in one of her drawers.

She looked at the flower still sitting in its box on her vanity. Beast Boy said this was her prom and her mission, but she didn't care about the prom. In fact, she was really excited about the mission. She had started everything from scratch, had taken the leadership and dealt with some sticky situations. When the arrest occurred, she would get the credit. And it was the high that came with good-doing that made her keep doing it. She was proud of what she could accomplish.

She put on her dress. It was a floor length blue dress, one near the color of her robes, but lighter. It was slender, with no form-fitting aspects except for a white ribbon that tightened right under her chest. Little straps, because she refused to go without. She had said it was the best of the worst to Starfire, but she secretly liked it.

When she felt ready, corsage around her wrist, she went back out to round her group together. The boys were already all in formalwear: Robin in a tux, the other two in a shirt and tie.

"Beast Boy, why are you dressed?" Raven asked, "You're going to be hiding in the ceiling."

"Everyone was getting ready for a party. I wanted to be included," he whined. Raven felt a touch of guilt. She made sure that he had been separated so much from Terra, she was making him feel uninvolved.

"Where's Starfire?" Robin asked, "Wow, Raven, you look really great."

"Thanks," she said shyly. Cyborg and Beast Boy followed with compliments.

"I'm ready!" Stafire exclaimed. She was wearing the rhinestone, yellow dress from the mall, dressed more elaborately than Raven.

The rest of the Titans thought about mentioning that she was overdressed, that it was too much, that she should change. But they knew better and kept their mouths shut.

"You look…stunning," Robin stammered. Starfire's smile glimmered with her dress.

"We better get going, y'all," Cyborg said, "Raven and Robin won't be able to get in if I'm not taking tickets."

Starfire, Beast Boy, and he headed down to the T-car to help prep for the prom like real chaperones. Raven and Robin sat there completely dressed and ready, and half an hour to kill. Raven was pacing.

"You nervous?"

"Just hoping everything goes according to plan."

"It will. He's boxed in. We'll get him."

"It's not Ryan, I know he's getting caught."

"You're worried Terra won't come through?"

"It's a possibility. But she's unpredictable enough to actually stick with it."

"Then what are you so worried about?"

She didn't respond.

"Raven, you don't need to bottle up your thoughts."

She took a few deep breaths.

"It's Beast Boy, isn't it?"

"He's going to fall back in love with her. He's going to get hurt again."

"Why are you so worried about this?"

"I, just, I- I don't know."

"Raven," Robin stood up and lightly touched her shoulder, stopping the pacing, "It's okay to care about someone. It's okay to love someone."

She looked at him, eyes meeting, "I don't love him. I mean, I love him, but like my friend. I just love him a lot like my brother. Like the way I love you and Cyborg. He's my annoying little brother. And she's going to hurt him."

"Terra's not going to have time to hurt him. She's going to get Ryan in place, she's going to leave, she's going to enjoy the rest of her prom. She's going to be cleared as innocent, and go back to her normal life."

"But what if she doesn't?" Raven asked.

Robin shook his head, "Terra comes and goes, but she's not trying to play a game with us. She's not trying to hurt us. She came back again because she needed us. And unless being with us helps her in some way, she's going to leave.

"You're worried she's here to manipulate again. But she's not. And you have to trust that."

And like that, Raven realized the real damage Terra had done. She had not trusted Beast Boy or Terra to do the right thing. She had not trusted plans to go accordingly. Because at one point in her life, a person she had trusted had used it against her, and afterwards, she could not afford to handle that pain again.

She spoke her feelings, "I'm just worried they'll make a big mistake."

"Beast Boy and Terra will make the right choice about their relationship. You can't worry about them."

She could only nod.

"We should get going," he said, "Are you ready?"

She smiled her little smile, "I've been planning this to a T for two weeks. Are _you_ ready?"

* * *

><p><strong>Nice and long chapter. As always, I appreciate reviews SO much!<strong>


	11. Nothing

**Sorry for the delay, I've been busy! I'm also having a TON of trouble with the end, so I'm trying to space posting these while I try to finish it! I hope you enjoy this next part though!**

* * *

><p>This wasn't an arrest, this was a performance. Normally when they went out to fight, they just pulled out their best tricks to disarm a villain. Here, however, was a perfectly coordinated undercover plan that <em>had<em> to go according to plan. If Raven couldn't get Ryan caught in the act tonight, she didn't know when she would be able to catch him. Spending more time on this mission meant spending more time at the high school and her heart was set on this being her last night here.

Robin and Raven drove to the high school in an inconspicuous black car. Before they got in, they put in ear pieces, so they could talk to the rest of the team without needing their bulky give-away communicators.

They got out of the car (Robin helping Raven out to play the part) and joined the line to go in. The teenagers, like always, were unruly and loud while in line, screaming compliments at each other and raising their cameras in the air to take photos. Robin and Raven were silent while stuck in the rowdiness, Raven taking a deep breath every once and a while.

"This is why I didn't go undercover here," Robin whispered to her.

"You owe me so big for this," she whispered back.

They got up to the gym entrance where Cyborg was. He smiled when he saw them coming up in line.

"Tickets please," he said. Raven handed a pair over with no words.

"Have a good time," Cyborg said, winking. Raven and Robin smiled and walked in.

"We're in," Raven whispered, which was caught by the ear piece.

"I see you!" Starfire said. Raven turned around and saw Starfire situated at the punch and snack table, her yellow dress outshining a lot of what the other girls were wearing. Starfire was beaming when Raven located her.

"I got a good look at the line coming in," Beast Boy said.

"Good, keep us updated," Robin said. When no one else responded, Raven and Robin looked at each other.

"Well, what now?" Robin asked.

"We're supposed to be enjoying prom."

No one was dancing yet. The students were still filtering in, finding their friends, and taking pictures. Immediately, Raven felt out of place and had to find a way to fit back in.

"Rae!"

Kira. _Thank you_.

Raven walked up to Kira, who was accompanied by Ava and Ren, and hugged them all.

"You look so great!" Kira exclaimed, wildly energized.

"You do too!" Raven cried back.

"I have never heard her that happy," Beast Boy commented through the communicators.

"Guys, this is Richard, my date," Raven said, pulling Robin next to her. The trio said their respective hellos. The three of them had changed their appearances to fit the rest of the room. Kira was in a lime green dress and her hair was unnaturally not moving. Ren and Ava were slightly less done up, but with floor length dresses and a touch of make-up.

"Want to get a table to sit at?" Kira asked. Raven agreed and followed her over.

"And by the way," Kira said in Raven's ear, "He's really cute."

Beast Boy's laughter was impossible to ignore. Robin looked over to Starfire and saw her biting her lip and eyes beginning to glow.

The five sat at a table and with Kira, it was impossible to have an awkward silence. Raven was trying her best to keep the conversation, but she was eager to hear the next report from her team.

"Terra's in line," Beast Boy finally reported, "Guys, she looks…_beautiful_."

Raven lost what she had been saying to Kira. Robin had to prompt her to repeat it.

"How long until she enters the prom?" Starfire asked. Raven mentally thanked her. Since Robin and Raven could only have a limited conversation with their teammates, the other Titans had to make sure they knew what was happening and ask questions for them.

"Probably about five minutes," Beast Boy said, "Wait until you see her."

Cyborg was the next to notice. He couldn't make a statement since he was surrounded by the students, but he had to agree that Terra put more time into this one outfit than he had ever seen her put time into…anything.

She did not go for the slinky blue dress. Instead, her torso was laced up in a hard pink corset adorned with rhinestones at the top and bottom. Pink tulle jutted out at her hips and swept the ground, just enough that she had to hold it up slightly to walk outside. Her nails were manicured with a single rhinestone glued to her ring finger. A simple silver charm bracelet dangled from one wrist. Her shoulders were bare as the dress was strapless but a diamond necklace kept her top from looking too bare. Her hair, which the Titans had only seen in its straight state was in banana curls, with the front pulled and clipped back with a tiny rhinestone clip. The make-up covering her face was simple but evident with glittery pink eye shadow and a cotton candy lip gloss.

Over all, she was shimmering. She was not covered in as much glitter as some of the girls, but the light just gravitated toward her and she glowed. Her smile showed that she had worked hard on her appearance, and she was proud of how she looked.

And Ryan, knowing how beautiful his girlfriend was, grinned from ear to ear. His tux was black with a white shirt and white tie, a simplicity that matched Terra's classic choice.

Terra walked with a cautious grace the Titans didn't know she was capable of. They remembered her flinging rocks around without thought, jumping over the couch to beat Beast Boy to the TV, getting sweaty during training and taking pride in it. As she got closer to Cyborg, she pushed her hair behind her ear. Cyborg asked for the tickets from Ryan and he fumbled to get them out of his jacket.

"Ooh, you got something on your ear," Cyborg said to Terra, touching her ear ever so gently, "Oh, nope, it was just excess make-up."

"I must not have blended the foundation enough at my ears," she joked with him. Ryan got out the tickets and lead Terra in. While Cyborg told them to have a good time, Terra touched her hair again to cover her ear- and the communicator Cyborg had placed there.

"She's set," Beast Boy said, witnessing the whole thing, "Also 'You got something on your ear?' Smooth, Cyborg."

Raven wanted to see the girl enter, but she was sitting the opposite way and couldn't find a reason to just turn around mid-conversation. But then, she could hear collective screaming and turned around with the rest of her table, shocked.

It was just Terra and her two friends. They caused such a ruckus shouting about how good they all looked that it silenced the rest of the room. Raven, while paranoid about loud noises tonight, was relieved that now she had an opportunity to see Terra and Ryan there.

"She does look well-dressed," Robin admitted quietly. Raven had to nod.

Within the next few minutes, all the students had entered the prom and Cyborg closed the doors. The DJ welcomed the students and turned the music up. The teenagers rushed to the dance floor, like a flood spilling out.

"Let's go dance!" Kira cried. Ava and Ren looked hesitant, but when Raven and Robin went with Kira, they followed.

Kira had unintentionally found a spot only a few bodies away from where Terra was dancing with her friends, their dates, and Ryan. While pretending to be enjoying the music (and stepping her feet together in order to imitate how teenagers danced), she could watch Ryan and his every movement, his every interaction until something suspicious occurred.

Every fifteen minutes, every Titan except for Robin and Raven were supposed to report if they saw any changes. Terra could hear all these interactions, but she had a listening-only communicator.

"Nothing new here," Starfire said.

"Don't see nothing," Cyborg agreed.

"He's in the same place," Beast Boy said, "Star, watch out. Those boys are trying to spike the punch."

They all collectively looked over, even Terra, to see Starfire, who was putting out more snacks, grab a teen with a bottle right before the liquid was dumped into the punch.

Now was the waiting game. Every fifteen minutes, the same report was made.

"Nothing."

"Nothing."

"Nada."

And occasionally:

"Star, watch the punch."

Once, Ryan and Terra moved out of the dance floor to get some punch, and when they moved, the Titans were so taken aback, they all reported the movement at the same time. But Ryan and Terra merely drank the juice, said a few words, shared a quick kiss, and got back on the dance floor.

"Nothing."

"Nothing."

"Nothing."

Eventually, Cyborg broke the silence, "Guys, prom ends in an hour. If no one comes up to him soon, no one's going to at all."

"What are you saying?" Starfire asked.

"We need to start thinking of a Plan B if we want to catch him tonight," Cyborg said.

Raven's heart raced. _Another plan? But I spent so long perfecting this one._ Robin turned to her and immediately asked, "What do you want to do?"

They pulled slightly away from the dance floor so no one could hear them, "I don't know. I don't work well under this kind of pressure."

"You're the leader," he said, "You're the most able to make a sure decision."

She looked around, trying to come up with a better plan. _Is the client really not going to buy tonight? _She couldn't dwell on the actions others were going to do or not do, it had to be about what she was going to do.

She had to get Ryan out of here. She had to get him to pull out the drugs and confess he was a dealer while a Titan watched in order to properly arrest him. However, he seemed permanently glued to the dance floor, his arms wrapped forever around Terra like cling wrap.

"I have an idea," she said to Robin, "Go back to the dance floor. I'm going to the bathroom," she lowered her voice so only those listening through communicators could hear, "Terra, meet me there in two minutes."

Raven walked off, leaving Robin to dance with the three girls. The other Titans were watching Terra with interest. She continued to dance for a moment before saying to Ryan that she would be right back. He held onto her until she told him she had to use the restroom.

The bathroom was packed with girls gossiping, reapplying their make-up, and assessing other girls' outfits. Terra casually walked in, pulling out her lip gloss and applying it. Raven was next to her, readjusting her hair.

"What's up?" Terra said lowly.

"There's been a change in plans and I need you for it. Are you up for it?"

"Will it prove my innocent?"

"If you play your cards right."

Terra puckered her lips together, "Give me the details."

* * *

><p><strong>As per usual, please review! I love everyone you all have to say!<strong>


	12. A Titan

**Well, I finished this story so now it's just a matter of posting! I like posting a day or so apart, but soon enough, you'll get the entirety! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey," Terra said, coming to Ryan's side. He embraced her as soon as he set eyes on her.<p>

"Did I tell you you're the prettiest girl here?" he said, "You walked to me and surprised me with your beauty all over again."

"You're too sweet," she beamed, "Hey, it's kind of hot in here, isn't it?"

"Do you want to step out?"

"You want to go somewhere private?" she suggested. He was taken aback.

"Well, sure," he grinned, "Lead the way."

They headed to the exit that Cyborg was guarding, but he let them out without a question. Once free from the crowd, the couple ran down to a secluded hallway, dimmed to conserve energy. They sat at the bottom of a stairway, giggling at their adventure.

And up in the rafters, Beast Boy was following them as a mouse. He found an opening directly in front of the couple, high in the ceiling.

Cyborg left his post at the door and, with quiet steps, was now on guard one corner away from where they sat.

"Are you having a good time?" Ryan asked.

Terra nodded, "This was so much more fun than I ever dreamed."

"I'm glad."

"I also never guessed I would be spending it with someone as great as you," she lied through her teeth.

He took his hand and traced the side of her face, "I have the most beautiful girlfriend."

"I have the greatest boyfriend," she smiled, and with a bit of boldness, added, "I love you."

"BB, you don't have to watch this," Cyborg whispered, "I got it covered."

Beast Boy would not admit, but somewhere during the night, his emotions had gone into an overload. Watching Terra all night dancing and smiling the whole night with another boy, at some point it had pierced through his heart. He didn't even notice it, but now, watching Terra admit love to Ryan, love she had never admitted to him, his eyes welled and tears clouded the view he didn't want to see.

But he wiped them away and stated, "I'm a Titan, not her boyfriend."

"I love you too," Ryan said.

This was it. Raven hadn't told Terra how to do it, just to find a way to do it. Terra took a dive and her lips landed right on Ryan's, meshing together like puzzle pieces that weren't meant to fit. She feigned passion and threw her hands on his suit jacket, gripping and re-gripping in the moment. Ryan let her, holding onto her tight as she would have knocked him down otherwise.

Her grip caught onto something. She heard plastic move within his coat jacket. While still kissing him, her hand found her way to his inside pocket, and pulled out a tiny plastic bag filled with white powder.

She broke the kiss, "What is this?" she looked confused.

"She just pulled out the bag," Cyborg said to the others still at the prom, "He can be arrested for possession now."

"Wait for anymore confessions before you strike," Raven ordered, "We still have to prove Terra innocent and prove he is a dealer, not a user."

"It's nothing," Ryan said quickly, shocked she had ripped it out during such an intimate moment, "Look, really, it's nothing."

"Is this the stuff you put in my bag the other night?"

"Well, yes," he confessed.

"Terra's innocent," Cyborg reported.

"But I don't use it, I promise! I'm not a drug addict," Ryan continued.

"Good, I don't want to date someone who takes drugs!" Terra said angrily, slipping into her act, "Why was this even in your pocket? Why do you even have it?"

"Look, I'm sure you can understand."

"Shoot."

"I needed some money. I knew I could easily get a lot if I catered to high school students. I'm not a user, I'm just selling to pay my way through life."

"He confessed selling."

"TITANS GO!" Raven shouted.

Beast Boy shot out of the vent as a monkey and clung onto Ryan's body. Terra was so shocked of the attack she screamed. Cyborg came running in as well, armed and ready for any fight.

"You're under arrest!" Raven came soaring in. Starfire was at her heel and Robin was running behind.

Beast Boy jumped off the frightened teenager and Cyborg took out a pair of cuffs.

"I don't understand!" Ryan said, "I didn't do anything!"

"Care to say that again?" Beast Boy said, "We got it all on tape."

"We've been waiting weeks to do this," Raven said.

He looked at her with a questioning face, "Don't you go to school here?"

"Only looking for you," she said. Cyborg had grabbed the boy's wrists and was now locking them into the cuffs.

Ryan's face had gone boiling red and he snarled, "Terra! I thought you said you weren't friends with these guys."

"I had to prove I was innocent. I got caught with the drugs you put in my purse."

All of a sudden, they heard the DJ from the prom, his microphone loud enough to alert the entire school, "All right, gather round y'all. It's the end of the night and we have to crown the prom king and queen! For king, the nominees are…"

"Damn," Ryan whispered under his breath.

"Ryan Sanders," the DJ called.

"Everyone's going to notice I'm not there," Ryan scowled.

"You have more important things to worry about than what your friends think," Robin said, "I'm calling the police to have him picked up now."

"And for prom queen…"

"This is all your fault," Ryan growled at Terra, "You lying traitor."

He didn't know he hit where it hurt.

"Terra Markov," the DJ announced. Terra looked at the team, stabbed by her boyfriend's words and torn to tend to her teenage life.

"She's helping the law," Raven said, seeing Terra's internal emotional turmoil, "Go ahead, Terra. Your work here is done."

"Are you sure?" Terra asked.

"You can go back to your life."

"Thanks," she said, though it wasn't excited. She held up her dress and ran in her heels back to the prom.

"Are all the nominees here?" The DJ asked just as Terra stepped on his stage. Mindy, Amy, and Kendall were there as well. Someone shouted that Ryan wasn't present.

"Well, then," the DJ said, "A king is always prompt. Maybe next year for him."

The girls looked at Terra for an answer as to where he was, but she just had to gesture that she didn't know.

"And your king this year is," the DJ announced the name of a football player, who shot his hands up in the air. They placed a plastic crown on his head.

"And, ladies and gentlemen, you're prom queen is," he opened a card, looking official.

"Terra Markov!"

And like that, it was affirmed she was the most popular girl in school. A crown was placed atop her head while the other girls stepped off the stage. She was given a white flower. The crowd was applauding and cheering, even her friends who she had beat out.

And there, in the distance, in the exit of the gym, she could see a lone green boy, watching her moment. He was clapping too, but he did not smile. She refrained from locking her eyes to his lost gaze and stared at those celebrating her victory.

No one could hear the sirens outside. The police car taking Ryan, her second love, away.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! It's getting near the end and I want to know if there's any way I can improve!<strong>


	13. Beast Boy

**Guys, this is it! This is the last chapter! Sorry for the delay, been so busy with school and stuff!**

* * *

><p>Beast Boy<p>

_Sometimes I am convinced that this Terra is not the real Terra. She looks like her and she giggles like her and they even share the same name, but sometimes, she is just not Terra. Terra did not want to be the most popular and she didn't care about her appearance. She was definitely not the girl wearing a crown on stage in a bubblegum pink dress. She would have laughed at that girl. She would have said that girl was ignorant; she cared about the little things when there were real problems in the world._

_Once the police arrived and Ryan became their problem, my intention was to be here for Terra, assuming she would lose. I never imagined her to be a girl winning a queen title, much less since Raven mentioned Terra wasn't the most popular. Then, as she stood up there, I thought maybe I ask her to dance as the slow music came on. Her boyfriend had left, she would feel out of place and I could swoop in. But as soon as she got down from the stage, the prom king took her hand and they danced, a tradition I hadn't remembered. She was smiling. I had never seen her smile so much in one night._

_The rest of the Titans came in and stood behind me. They watched the prom for a moment before Cyborg said, "Come on, BB, we're going to go out to celebrate Raven's mission!"_

_I wanted to say I would catch up later. Maybe I could get a chance to talk to Terra. Maybe she wanted to talk to me._

_But, that girl with the done-up face wasn't Terra. I didn't fall in love with her._

_"Things change, Beast Boy," that line imprinted forever in my memory made me gag. When she meant a thing, she meant herself. She had been warning me. She was not the same, and I couldn't wait up for the old Terra to come back._

_So I turned to my team and said, "Sounds awesome! Raven, it's your night, what do you want to do?"_

_"Can't we just go home?" she moaned._

_We walked out, Cyborg arguing to Raven why we had to celebrate. I looked back for one moment, just to check if Terra was watching us out. But she was preoccupied laughing at the prom king's lousy dance moves, teaching him the steps._

_She doesn't need me. But if she ever calls again, if she needs anything from me, I will still drop everything to save her._

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo a few things before I do my usual please review thing!<strong>

**1) I originally wrote this story with another chapter, in Terra's POV. In the end, however, I liked ending it here. If you're unsatisfied, maybe I'll post it. **

**2) I have a new story! It's called When She Survived and I would so appreciate you guys reading and reviewing it too! It's a little darker, more serious, but since I'm getting the hang of this writing, I think it will be better than this one.**

**3) I seriously want to thank ALL OF YOU for all the encouraging words through the reviews. Some are so sweet that I was near tears. I want to be a cartoon writer one day so when people take the time to tell me my work is good, it means more than you could ever know.**

**If you ever want me to read your work or want to talk or anything, just let me know! You are all such great people!**

**And please, let me know how you felt about the ending. I get so excited when I see someone has reviewed!**


End file.
